


Mind At Peace

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part five of the Heartfire series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind At Peace

Well, here's the last part of the Heartfire Series. I gotta tell you this series has been wonderful to write. Jim and Blair said to tell you they enjoyed reliving it, too, so I could write it down. (I mentioned that they whisper these stories into my ears, didn't I?) 

DISCLAIMER: I know they're not mine, but I can dream, can't I? I promise to wash them before I put them back. Please don't sue, *I* don't have anything *you* want. Life's not fair, you know? No money, no gain, just pure unadulterated lust and passion. 

Part 5 of Heartfire series. Part 1: "Walks in Beauty", Part 2: "Of Dark and Bright, Part 3: "Nameless Grace", Part 4: "Smiles That Win". Inspired by the poem "Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron. WARNING: Hasn't been beta read, all mistakes are mine. If you like it, please let me know. If you don't like it, please let me know, but nicely. My psyche is fragile. 

Rating: NC-17, m/m sex, hints of bondage, tickle fun. If you're under 18 or don't like the idea of men loving men, go away. There are places for people like you, but this is not one of them. 

## Mind at Peace

Debbi Bailey  


Drowsing in the afternoon sun, Jim was half asleep when he heard the stealthy approach of the stalker behind him. He'd come out onto the balcony to relax, exhausted from two days on an emotional roller coaster ride. The fact that he'd had more sex in the last two days than in the last two years probably contributed to his low energy level as well. 

'The man is tireless. There are no limits to his energy,' Jim grumbled to himself. Suddenly he remembered the last burst of energy Blair had experienced and what had resulted from it. The memory caused Jim to shift his lower body, trying to ease some of the pressure of his abruptly enlarged cock. 

'Oh, no. I can't let him see this. He'll bleed me dry again. I'm not going to be able to *walk* tomorrow, much less *drive* back to Cascade. And how am I going to keep up this pace and work, too? I wonder if they offer disability retirement for fucking and being fucked until you can't stand up straight?' 

Trying desparately to think unsexy thoughts to quiet his demanding body, Jim kept seeing flashes of Blair --- Blair in the early morning light, languorous and sated in his arms; Blair in the brilliant noon sunlight, as naked as God made him, laughing and splashing in the lake; Blair in the firelight, warm and snuggly, his hair burnished red and gold. 

'This is not helping, Detective. You absolutely *must* restrain youself. If you don't, you're gonna die or seriously injure something.' 

But the scenes kept moving across the screen of his mind --- Blair smiling down at him as he entered Jim tenderly for the first time; Blair, sweating and moaning as Jim pounded into him, out of control and wild with passion; Blair turning to ask him a question or point out something that had captured his attention, that beautiful, exquisite, radiant face full of curiosity and enthusiasm and *life*; Blair, fresh from the shower, hair damp and curling, body moist and soft and yielding . . . 

If he lived two thousand years, Jim would never forget this first weekend with Blair Sandburg. He had begun it feeling nervous and afraid he was making a *very* big mistake; had discovered, wonder of wonders, that Blair wanted, needed, loved him as much or more than he wanted, needed, loved Blair; and then the roller coaster ride began. 

Ecstasy in Blair's arms, the first time they'd made love. Burning, wrenching, blazing hot. Then tender, gentle love in the early morning light, erasing the terror of nightmare, soothing away the fear. Yesterday, baring his soul he'd walked through the worst agony of his life to purge the darkness of his past from his soul. And Blair had walked right beside him, holding his hand, guiding him through the rough places, healing his wounds and laying old ghosts to rest. He'd never be able to repay the debt he owed Blair, but he intended to spend the rest of his life making installments. 

They'd spent the rest of the day laughing and playing, swimming in the cold lake, drying their naked bodies with the heat of the sun and the heat of their passion, the soft grass a constant stimulation against their skin. Running back to the cabin, they'd built a fire and snuggled together in front of it, desire rising as their bodies warmed in the fire's glow, twining around each other, coming in turn and then together. And this morning, 'Oh, God, this morning . . .' Blair seducing him into a complete loss of control, manipulating his senses to the point of insanity. Jim had snapped, taking Blair in a frenzy of lust, driving relentlessly into that maddening body until, in a Supreme Moment of excruciating rapture, pleasure ripped through their bodies as they came together. 

He wanted to stay here forever, never leaving this special haven they'd built with their love. But he knew it had to end. Tonight was their last night here and tomorrow they had to return to their lives in Cascade. Jim didn't know what lay ahead, knew there'd be some difficult times to deal with, but as long as Blair was by his side, he could handle it. Together they were invincible. 

As he drifted, floating in the netherlands between sleeping and waking, he heard a familiar rhythm --- a rhythm that set the cadence of his life now. Blair was slowly sneaking up behind Jim, intent on a world-class pounce. He'd obviously forgotten Jim's hyper senses or maybe he thought Jim was asleep and wouldn't notice. Either way, Jim waited, eyes closed, feigning sleep, for the younger man to come within grabbing distance. 

Blair eased around the back of the chaise lounge, carefully placing his bare feet so the boards wouldn't squeak, and just as he was poised to leap, a long arm shot out and a big hand closed around his wrist, jerking him off balance to tumble into Jim's lap. Abruptly finding himself the prey instead of the hunter disoriented Blair for a few seconds, just long enough for Jim to flip him onto his back and stretch Blair's body out along his. His powerful legs captured Blair's feet between them and he gathered both wrists in his left hand and pulled them above Blair's head. With his right hand, he started pulling Blair's shirt out of his pants. 

Blair, realizing what was about to happen, began to struggle wildly and beg, "No, Jim, please don't, please, please, please, I'll do anything, anything, I'll hang up my clothes, I'll make dinner every night, I won't leave papers and books lying around, you can have all the hot water for the rest of our lives . . . .Please, no, please, JJJJIIIMMMM!!!" His voice rising into a scream, he continued to twist and wriggle, trying to free himself. He was willing to give up anything, do anything to avoid the torture he knew Jim was going to inflict on his poor, helpless body. 

Jim, a purely evil grin on his face, continued with his task, enjoying Blair's frantic pleading. He had the shirt free of the jeans and was trying to unbutton it, but Blair's struggles were making it hard to catch the buttons. Finally, in frustration, he yanked sharply, and buttons flew in all directions. 

Blair froze. Obviously begging wasn't going to do it. He'd have to try another tactic. Ah, distraction, that should work. He's seen Jim's semi-erect penis outlined against his jeans and could feel it pressing into his ass now. Letting his weight fall back into Jim's lap, Blair began to squirm again, but now he was pressing downward, rubbing Jim's rapidly expanding crotch with his ass, and pouring everything he had into the sultriest look he could muster, turning fiery eyes back to Jim. 

"Ooooooh, Jim, lover, yeah, man. Rip my clothes off. You know I love it when you're rough. Come on, Big Guy, can't you see I'm hot, oh, Jim, soooo hot. I want you, want you to take me now, right here. Bend me over and fuck me blind. I can't wait, Jim, please, lover, turn me loose and I'll do *anything* for you, anything, Jim, anyway you want me, you can have me. I'll suck you until you drown me in come. Come on, love, just turn my hands loose, Jim, I can't love you if you won't turn me loose, you know you want me, I can feel how much you want me, come on, Jim, please, let me love you. Turn me loose and I *promise* you won't regret it." 

Jim almost lost it then. The sight of Blair half naked, tiny gold ring shimmering against the dusky nipple, Blair's ass wiggling against his raging hard-on and the throaty, breathy sound of Blair's voice formed a lethal combination that almost --- almost --- persuaded him to release Blair and make him carry out his promise. But Jim remembered that moment of frozen stillness and remembered, too, the calculating look in Blair's eyes and the quick mind behind them. 

Never losing his smile and tightening his hold on Blair's arms and legs, he began to draw lazy circles on the exposed chest and stomach with his fingertips. Careful to avoid direct contact with the hardened buds of Blair's nipples and the oh, so sensitive belly button, he circled those hotspots spiraling inward, drawing closer and closer, but never quite touching them. Stroking lightly through the soft, dark hair, his fingers followed paths only he could see. 

Jerking at the feathery touches, Blair was reduced to hysterical giggles, gasping and begging again, "No, man, pleeeeaaase, Jim, oh, gods, no, no, no, mmmmfffflllhhhh. . . ." The laughter was abruptly muffled as Jim began ravishing Blair's luscious mouth, catching the full lower lip in his teeth, lightly worrying it for several seconds, before licking it and sucking it into his mouth. He released the lip and licked Blair's mouth, slowly and meticulously, sipping at it dantily like a cat drinking milk. Confident he'd covered every inch of Blair's lips, he pressed against them and began probing with his tongue at the slight parting. Blair could only moan and whimper as Jim covered his mouth with his own. As he pushed, the lips blossomed outward, swelling and opening wider to allow his tongue to invade the santuary and pillage the treasury. 

And pillage he did. He took every drop of "Blair" essence he could find, knowing there was an endless source available whenever he needed it. Luckily he was good friends with the guard. Licking the inside of Blair's mouth, stroking across his velvet tongue, reaching for his tonsils, Jim stormed the gates and captured the tower, releasing the prisoner trapped there and leading it back to the dubious safety of his mouth. 

As Blair's body continued to twist and writhe under his fingers, the movements changed. Before he'd been trying to escape --- now he lay still, except for the almost constant quivering of his body. Jim released Blair's mouth and raised his head to watch amazed as the waves of pleasure rippled like a river down the muscles of Blair's stomach, disappearing under the jeans he still wore. Jim had to find out how far the ripples went. Pausing in his caresses to Blair's stomach and chest, he reached for the fly of the tight jeans, worried the buttons open, and worked the jeans off Blair's hips. 

Blair's eyes flared open, watching Jim's face, trying to discover what was coming next. He was unbearably aroused, and knew if he didn't come soon he'd implode. But Jim seemed in no hurry, curiosity the most evident emotion on his face at the moment. Unable to do more than groan, Blair closed his eyes again and slid back into the torrid heat that threatened to incinerate his body. 

Jim's body jerked. No underwear. Blair was naked under the jeans. When Jim had him stripped to his satisfaction, he began tickling again, never staying in one place long enough for the torture to become painful. As he watched, the ripples began again and, 'Oh, God, yes' they flowed all the way down to Blair's rampant hard-on, causing it to weave and sway like a cobra's head. 

Licking his lips, Jim slid that teasing hand lower and, avoiding Blair's engorged cock, wove invisible patterns in the dark, dense hair at its base. Blair was almost unconscious from the constant stimulation, no longer capable of speech, harsh pants rasping through his bruised, swollen lips, grunting deep in his throat, thrusting helplessly upward, desperate for contact with that elusive tormenter. 

Jim, realizing Blair couldn't take any more, released his feet and hands, and cradling the younger man against him, turned until he could lay Blair on the lounge. Kissing the ravaged mouth tenderly, he eased down the body, stopping at the throat to lick and suck a moment, then continued his downward progress, lightly licking the turgid nipples, careful not to pull the ring in the left one. Blair arched against Jim's mouth and his groans increased in frequency and volume. 

'So sensitive, so responsive.' Jim marveled again at his irresistible lover. 

Moving quickly toward his goal, Jim took Blair's cock in his hand, startled at the intensity of the heat, and licked the crown, catching the drops of pre-cum, reveling in the heightened taste of Blair. Knowing this had to end now, for Blair's sake, he closed his mouth over the head, and relaxing the muscles of his throat, slid down quickly until his nose was buried in the thatch of dark hair. 

Blair lurched, almost choking him for a second, lurched again, and he was swallowing hard, trying desparately to keep pace with the spurting fluid. Finally, just as his mouth overflowed, the flood slowed and stopped. Jim swallowed one last time, massaging the head with his throat, and was rewarded with a moan from Blair. Drawing his head up off Blair's cock, he kissed and licked until he had captured every drop that had spilled from his mouth. 

Moving back up to lay beside his limp, boneless lover, he pulled Blair's jeans back up, closed the shirt around him, and gathering Blair into his arms, fluttered tender kisses on his face, snuggled him against his chest, resting his chin in the soft curls. 

"Jim?" whispered almost too softly for even his Sentinel hearing, a feather of breath against his chest. 

"Sssshhh. Sleep, baby, sleep. I love you, Blair Sandburg. I've always loved you and I always will. Sleep now, baby, sleep." Holding his lover, murmuring wordless endearments into his hair, cherishing his heavy lassitude, Jim listened to Blair's heartbeat, lulled to sleep by it's steady rhythm.   
  


* * *

'Cold, cold, too cold,' Blair reached sleepily, trying to find a blanket and realized he and Jim were still on the balcony with approaching night darkening the sky. The chill in the air ran shivers up and down his body and his teeth were beginning to chatter. He started shaking Jim, trying to wake him, "Jim, hey, Jim, wake up, man. I'm freezing, Jim, come on, Big Guy, let's get up. Jim, I am like *way* too cold here. I need fire, hot food, blankets, heat, heat, heat." 

Jim slowly revived, lifting heavy eyelids to smile into his Guide's frantic eyes, "Hey, Chief, what's the matter? I'm not hot enough for you?" 

Blair groaned, memory flashing though his body like heat lightening across a summer sky. "Oh, god, Jim. *Way* too hot, man. But right now I need heat inside and out, 'kay?" 

"I can arrange that, Chief." Taking one small hand, Jim guided it to his crotch, rubbing it against the growing erection there, thrusting forward into it. 

"Awwwhhh, Jim, please. Can't we take this inside? My feet are like ice, man." 

Relenting, Jim flowed to his feet, pulling Blair up with him, picked the smaller man up, and draping him over his shoulder, strode quickly into the cabin. Carrying his burden over to the sofa, he dumped him unceremoniously onto his butt, and laughing at his sputtering indignation, turned to the hearth to build a fire. 

"Damn, Jim. I'm not a sack of grain, you know. I can walk." 

"Yeah, but it's so much more fun this way." 

"Says who?" 

"Says me." As the fire caught at the wood, and began to burn brightly, Jim turned back to the young man on the sofa, and smiling again, said, "Stay." 

"Oh, so now I'm a dog, huh?" 

"No, but we can investigate doggy behavoir later, if you'd like." 

Almost afraid to question Jim in this mood, Blair asked suspiciously, "What kind of doggy behavoir?" 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe tail wagging, begging, face licking. Although you've almost got that begging down to a fine art. You just need a little more practice." 

Blair stared at Jim for a long moment before collapsing in hysteria, giggling helplessly as pictures rolled through his mind. 

Grabbing the quilt from the back of the sofa, Jim tucked it around Blair amid much kissing and licking of his face, swatting away the flying hands that were trying to stroke and caress his body. Sighing gustily in an effort to sound long suffering, he frowned at the snickering man and said in his best authoritarian voice, "I try and I try and you just don't appreciate what I do for you. I carried you over great perils so your delicate feet wouldn't be injured." 

"Oh, yeah, this carpet is like *so* sharp." 

"Be quiet and listen. Like I was saying, I carried you over great perils so your delicate feet wouldn't be injured. I spent many back-breaking minutes building the fire so you wouldn't freeze, and when I try to wrap you up against the cold, this is how you repay me?" 

This sonorous speech set Blair off again, his laughter pealing from the rafters of the cabin. 

Infected by Blair's boisterous hilarity, Jim finally grinned and dropped a quick kiss onto his head. Gathering the hands together again, he tucked them under the quilt and said, "Stay here, scamp. I'll heat some soup and make some sandwiches and tea. Then we'll take care of whatever else comes up." Waggling his eyebrows in an attempted leer, he turned away toward the kitchen, smiling as he listened to Blair disintegrate into giggles again. 

As he went about the food preparation, Jim reflected on the enormous changes in his life. He realized he was now filled with peaceful contentment. For perhaps the first time in his life, he was truly at peace with the world *and* himself. No more raging against the world, nor more terror that sleep would bring nightmares, no more cold, empty loneliness. And the source of that peace was one very small, very young man named Blair Sandburg, who had burst into his life, taken over and refused to back off until he became as necessary as breathing for Jim's continued survival. 

Glancing at the subject of his thoughts, he saw that Blair had snuggled down into the sofa with only his brilliant blue eyes and the top of that dark, curly head peeping over the edge of the guilt. Blair was watching him, eyes following his every movement, the love shining there causing his heart to thud painfully in his chest for a moment. Looking away quickly, trying to calm his breathing, he finished putting together a tray with enough sandwiches, soup and tea for both of them, and headed back to the sofa. 

Blair sat up quickly pushing the quilt down to his lap, and reached up for the tray, holding it while Jim got settled beside him. Turning so he was facing Blair, Jim gently moved him until they were seated sideways, with Blair between Jim's legs, the tray across his lap, back to Jim, both their legs stretched out full length. Jim leaned back against the end of the sofa, pulling Blair back with him and reached around to pick up a sandwich. Offering it to Blair, he held it while Blair took a small bite. Feeding each other, stealing kisses between bites, they soon finished all the food on the tray. 

Afterward, Jim took the tray to the kitchen. He brought back steaming mugs of hot tea and resumed his seat behind Blair, snuggling him back to him again, wrapping the quilt around both of them, holding Blair in his arms. There were no words to describe the serenity he felt at that moment. Breathing in concert with Blair, watching the flames dance in the fireplace, mesmerized by the constantly changing shapes and colors, he never wanted to move again. 

"Jim?" His name. A question, a benediction, a prayer, spoken by his beloved. 

"Hhhmmm." 

"Jim, we need to talk. We need to decide some things before going home tomorrow." 

"I know." 

"Do you want to talk now, or wait 'til tomorrow?" 

"No, Blair, we'll talk now. I know it's not always going to be like this weekend. There are problems involved with this kind of relationship that don't normally come up, but together we can deal with anything." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"Do we keep this secret or make an announcement?" 

"Jim, you *know* what will happen if we announce this. Cops are so *not* tolerant. Well, with a few exceptions." A quick squeeze to ease the sting of the words. "I won't have as much trouble. Most of my friends know I'm bi and they know I'm crazy about you. In fact, *they* knew before I did. The university has a pretty liberal attitude since there are so many different cultures represented there. But the police force is a closed societal group, not very accepting of anything that doesn't fit their into rules and policies." 

Jim grinned, hearing Blair 's 'little professor' persona creep into his voice. "I know, but I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you or what we have. People almost never find this kind of love, and I won't jeopardize it just for a few bigoted idiots. What would you like us to do?" 

Blair thought for a few minutes and then twisted around until he was facing Jim. Pulling Jim close for a deep, soul-stirring kiss, he breathed his love into Jim's mouth and said, "I think we should not try to hide it, but not make an announcement either. If somebody asks, we tell them the truth, or tell them to mind their own business, depending on who it is. We probably need to tell Simon. He's a friend and it's not fair to hide things like this from friends, but we'll need to pick the right time and place." 

"I think you're right. But how do we act towards each other in public? I mean, I've had a hard enough time keeping my hands off you up to now \--- haven't really been *that* successful. I don't know if you noticed or not. It'll be 100 times harder now that I know what you can do to me." 

"Yeah, I noticed. Why do you think I found all those excuses to brush against you or reach across the desk. I had to get close enough for you to smell me, feel me. Man, I've been having just a much trouble keeping my mitts to myself. God, Jim, do you even realize just how beautiful you really are?" 

Brushing a strand of hair back from Blair's face, Jim though to himself, "*He* thinks *I'm* beautiful. This from the most magnificent creature to ever walk the face of the earth. 'Course I might be just a little biased.' 

Chuckling softly, Jim returned to the question, "Well, do we or don't we? Touch in public, I mean?" 

"Jim, I can't promise that I'll remember not to touch you. I mean, gods, man, I get so hot just looking at you, I forget my own name. But, I think we should try to keep the crotch-grabbing and ass-pinching to a minimum, don't you? And I'm not sure the throat-diving, face-devouring kisses are a good idea either." 

Blair tried to keep a straight face, but the gremlin of laughter was tickling him again, and he finally succumbed, collapsing against Jim, giggling uncontrollably at the thought of Taggert's reaction to one of their kissing sessions. 

"Imp, you are incorrigible! How will I ever be able to work in the same room with you? Even worse, how could I work without you? You're like a magnet and I'm just full of steel shavings. I don't have any choice or control anymore. I *have* to touch you. You're like a drug and I'm totally addicted to you." 

Pulling Blair's face up to his, he instigated the first of many "throat-diving, face-devouring kisses" they shared in the next few hours. The fire had died down and the room was becoming chilly again when, wrapped in the quilt and each other, they surfaced from that long, deep dive into passion. 

"Jim, can we come back here?" 

"I'll call for a reservation as soon as we get back." 

"*When* can we come back?" 

"Soon, love, soon." 

"Love you, Jim. Yours, forever." 

"I love you, Blair. Yours, forever." 

Peace settled around them, enfolding them in gentle arms.   
  


* * *

  


Email the author with comments. 

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi). 


End file.
